


Vampire Kink

by Kionos



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionos/pseuds/Kionos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who told Lindsey about Angel Investigations taking over Wolfram  & Hart? What happens when Spike and Angel realize Lindseys in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic that ended being a little long. Also available on my LJ www.kionos.livejournal.com

Lindsey woke up with a horrible headache and a dry taste in his mouth. The last thing he could remember was talking to Spike about his new “vision”, then nothing. Somehow he didn’t notice his hands were secured to the bed until he tried to wipe the sleep crust from his eyes. He was on his stomach and couldn’t see much of the area, but he saw enough to know someone had a really odd on suite bathroom. He was so focused on getting his body into some kinda of leveraging position he didn’t notice the woman eyeing him hungrily.   
“Little Boy Blue is afraid. It’s okay Blue, Daddy and Willy won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you til they get back”  
“Dru?”   
She didn’t answer him, he honestly hadn’t expected her too. Groaning he gave up, knowing the escape attempt was mute. Instead he focused more on getting in a more comfortable position. He managed get himself on his side somewhat where he could at least face his vampress warden.   
“It’s been a few months Dru, how ya been darlin’?”  
“Such a polite little boy, but false, not like my Willy. I will get you ready, Daddy doesn’t like to hurt the boys anymore.”  
“Wha….”  
His question was cut off by hands undoing his belt. At first he was too stunned to resist and by the time he figured out her intention his pants were already folded on the night stand, followed closely by his boxers. Drusilla then disappeared and returned moments later with a dagger. Hoping it was just to cut his shirt Lindsey remained very still.   
“So well behaved, Daddy will love you.”  
“Daddy?”   
Daddy was Angelus last time he checked. Angel would be humiliating and painful, but predictable and with a purpose. Angelus would be chaos and horror. And of course Drusilla hadn’t bothered to soothe his fears simply continued her task of stripping him.   
Lost in his nightmare he didn’t notice Dru had changed tasks until he felt her small petite hands spreading his ass cheeks. That set him off, kicking and thrashing he managed to kick the seer in the head. Her responding scream summoning the other two vampires in minutes. Spike held his left leg while Dru secured it to the frame cutting of his leverage. He couldn’t really get any force in to his free leg.  
“Drusilla what are you doing? This isn’t what I…we wanted to question him.”  
“Daddy doesn’t want to play with Blue. But he’s so perfect, just like you like.”  
For all the world Drusilla genuinely looked confused and chastened. The soul hadn’t been good enough to remove the soft spot he held for his oldest childe. Looking to Spike for some help, Angel noticed the blonde gagging Lindsey. With a Cheshire smile he winked at Drusilla.   
“Well princess ‘Gelus is still boring ol Angel, but I like your pressie.”  
Placated Dru set about fingering Lindsey’s hole. Angel noticed how tense the boy was, could smell the unshed tears in his eyes. He had to admit he’d thought about this since the day in Russell Winters’ conference room. He figured it be okay if he made sure Lindsey enjoyed himself.   
“Dru, you got to get him relaxed first or else it just hurts. Untie him Spike, leave the gag.”  
When Lindsey was free he immediately tried to run, but was caught by Spike deceivingly strong arm. Angel stopped his struggling with a light massage of shoulders, easing the tension out him a little. Lindsey seemed to relax at the attention. Enough so that he let Spike trail kissed of his jawline and trace around the gagged lips.   
Grabbing Dru by the hair Angel guided her mouth to Lindsey’s soft cock. Wrapping her lips around the boy’s cock she began to suckle it to hardness. Angel and Spike watched in awe as the vampress Lindsey to the brink of orgasm then stopped all attentions standing up and walking behind Angel.   
“Didn’t think it be that easy Cowboy? You lied to me, defied Angel, and hurt our Dru.”  
“don’t worry as long as your good, We’ll get ye off. I’m gonna take of this gag okay? Want you to lie down on your back and let Dru get you opened for me.”  
Surprisingly Lindsey did exactly as he was told without a word. The two souled vampires watched Dru work her magic while they covered every inch of Lindsey with kisses, licks, and love bites. When Lindsey began to ride back on three of Dru’s fingers, Angel decided to kick things up a notch.   
He positioned himself between Lindsey’s legs, grinding his cock into the crease where thighs met pelvis. Drusilla took her post over Lindsey 69 style swallowing his cock whole again before letting it fall against the boys belly. Spike entered Dru as Angel entered Lindsey drawing out similar groans from the two.   
Leaning up just a little Lindsey was able to reach Dru’s clit, suckling on it teasingly as Spike pounded into her. Angels hard thrust occasionally knocking his aim off a little. He also licked Spike cock as it retreated from Dru’s warm heat. He was shocked to taste the juice of a woman on Spike. He’d always assumed a vampire’s dead body wouldn’t be capable of spit, cum, or natural lube. He was excited by the prospect of being full of Angels cum. Smelling like Angel for hours, maybe days after today.   
This was better than he had ever imagined not that he imagined sex with an entire vampire family. He wasn’t some weirdo with a vampire kink. He just wouldn’t have guessed it would be this good if he had thought about it.   
Suddenly he was afraid he’d be the first to cum. He had to concentrate completely on not coming. Drusilla picked that moment to swallow him whole and continue to suckle him in earnest.   
“Let it go Lindsey, c’mon I wanna feel you milk my dick.”  
At Angel’s command he came, spilling his seed down Drusilla throat as Angel filled his insides. He was exhausted and ready for a good nap, but Drusilla was still suckling his over sensitive dick sending pleasure/pain spike throughout his pelvic region. He wasn’t able to stop himself from begging her to stop. She ignored his pleas until she rose up to let out her final moan before coming herself. Lindsey could see her muscles working to milk Spike who seemed to be coming as well.   
“Now that were all nice and satisfied, why the hell did you bring me back just to lie to me about who you are? Huh Doyle?”  
“Wha…I didn’t lie to you. I said you could call me that, not that was my name. I made very clear that wasn’t my name. How’d ya find out anyhow?”  
“Drusilla recognized you.”  
“Dru? You told him? You’re the one that sent me here, told me to do all that! You’re the one that drugged me at Spikes!”  
“Willy needed to be saved, and the stars said Daddy needed your help.”   
“I don’t need his help. Unless you know how to do paperwork? Wait that is what you do right the paperwork you know what it all is! Why the hell didn’t I think about that! Lindsey your hired.”  
“You didn’t need to send him to save me. I not any bird wailing for a hero. Woulda figured it out in another day or two.”  
“Whatever, you really thought I had visions!”  
“Hey, how did you get all that information for these fake visions?”  
“Eve”  
“That little slut knew she wasn’t trustworthy!”  
Angel took his rant with him into the elevator no doubt determined to find Eve, Spike followed suit mumbling about not missing the theatrics. Unsure what he was expected to do Lindsey let Dru pull him under the sheets for a nap.


End file.
